Corpser
"CORPSER! MOVE!" :— Marcus warning his squad Corpsers were spider-like creatures that lived in the Hollow, and were some of the largest creatures that inhabitied the sub-terranean world of the Locust Horde. Despite being primitive creatures, Corpsers show some form of intelligence. After being tamed by the Locust, they were used to dig tunnels underneath the surface of Sera. The Corpser population was most likely greatly reduced following the Lightmass Offensive and the Sinking of Jacinto. Background The Locust Horde uses Corpsers to dig tunnels through the soil of Sera, allowing the other members of Locust to move about undetected, and even allows the Horde to dig behind COG lines. Corpsers are often seen moments before Locust attacks, and they are often symbolized leading the Locusts out of the ground on Emergence Day. The Jacinto Plateau, which is positioned atop a solid granite plateau, is the only place on Sera that the Horde could not dig through. In the first few chapters of Nightfall, a Corpser is seen following Delta Squad, causing Baird to remark the Corpser is screwing with them and saving them for a snack. Even though they fill more of a strategic role than an offensive one, Corpsers are still dangerous, perhaps earning the name for all the death they caused, or corpses they created, on E-Day. Currently they are one of two known large scale diggers of the Locust, the other being the gigantic Rift Worm. Appearence Corpsers appear as horrific giant spider-like monsters. They have been known to track and stage ambushes so they definitely have some fraction of intelligence. Their heads appear almost humanoid and are usually helmeted, and although they appear to have several glowing eyes when they are wearing their helmets, they actually only have two very small black eyes; those are actually lamps. They have eight large spider-like legs on their torso and at least ten smaller, centipede-like legs at the tail/abdomen section of their bodies. They use the eight rock-camouflaged legs to dig and to attack. With their smaller legs they can lift up all eight of their primary legs and still support their body weight. Behind the Scenes Gears of War The Corpser first appears at the end of the first Act of Chapter 1, bursting out of the ground outside of the prison and later you see a Corpser's emergence hole surrounding some dead gears (who are presumed to be part of Alpha squad). In Act 2, the Corpser is mentioned by Baird as he speculates that it is stalking them and is seen a few times. In Act 3, you fight one for the first time. To defeat it you must shoot it in the stomach, then in the mouth, and repeat until it walks back on to a platform, then trick it to smash both 'smashable clamps' to make it fall into the Imulsion. You get the "Broken Fingers" achievment for beating the Corpser on Hardcore. For the rest of the game (including the bonus PC levels) the Brumak replaces the Corpsers. Gears of War 2 Corpsers first appear when they assault Derricks during Act 1 while the COG tries to reach Landown. In Act 3, Chapter 4, you fight three Corpsers while in the Centaur. To defeat them, simply start with the Corpser the furthest to the right, and fire towards his abdomen when he spreads his legs to "hack" you. Follow the same procedure with the second and third Corpsers, working your way from the right to the left. It is therefore of vital importance to make sure the Centaur is fully loaded. In Act 5 of Gears of War 2 you must fight a Corpser in claw-to-claw combat while riding a Brumak. To defeat it, you simply need to rapidly press B, similar to a Chainsaw duel.